


Lucky item

by Heiipi



Series: Simple Things [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 23:46:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3588438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heiipi/pseuds/Heiipi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Midorima’s unluckiest day suddenly becomes one of the sweetest with Takao’s help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky item

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing Midotaka (and I really enjoyed it)! I hope I didn’t let anyone down :D

Although it was a pleasant Sunday afternoon they had agreed to stay at Takao’s, idly resting on the big comfortable couch. At first Takao wished to go out for a stroll with his boyfriend and enjoy the sunny afternoon, but he quickly had a change of heart.  Much to Midorima’s dismay his sign ranked last in _Oha Asa Horoscope_ , and, to worsen the circumstances, he hadn’t been able to find his daily lucky item. Facing such ominous situation, the green haired man had preferred to stay indoors, and since Takao could never say “no” to Midorima, he had agreed to his request. And Takao was secretly so glad things had worked out that way!

Midorima was in the middle of the couch, stiffly sitting, his green eyes devoting their full attention to a book he held in his hands. As for Takao, he had his body lazily spread across the couch – this legs hanging on the far end, his back resting on Midorima’s lap and head placed on the couch’s arm. All in all, it felt like the most comfortable position in the world, even though his boyfriend was paying little attention to him.

‘Could you stop that?’, Midorima snapped suddenly at a certain point, putting down his book and giving Takao an uneasy frowned eyebrow.

‘Stop what?’, he asked innocently.

‘Stop staring at me. It is unnerving; especially today!’

‘Oh’, Takao sighted, unable to conceal his hurt. Although he was enjoying their sweet proximity it was unfair that a book would receive more attention than him; and all because some stupid horoscope had left Midorima feeling insecure! ‘I’m sorry, Shin-chan. I know that for me _Oha Asa_ ’s predictions are just words, but to you they mean a lot.’

‘Words carry meaning, and things are only as important as the meaning we place on them’, Midorima argued with a serious note. ‘Thank you for understanding, nevertheless’, he added on a lighter tone, looking into his boyfriend’s bluish eyes.

With a little smile Takao reached out for Midorima’s hand and intertwined their fingers, his thumb drawing invisible circles on the back of his boyfriend’s hand.

‘Then, if someone means a lot to me, saying “I love you” to that person would be even _more_ meaningful, right?’, Takao inquired, making Midorima nod suspiciously. ‘Then I love you, Shin-chan.’

‘Just… don’t say such needless things!’, Midorima croaked, practically burring his face on the book.

Takao moved on the couch and sat beside Midorima, his legs still stretched over his boyfriend’s lap. Raising a hand, he took the book away from Midorima’s face, and the green haired boy was surprised to discover that his usually playful grinning boyfriend had actually an apologetic smile on his face.

‘What’s wrong?’, Midorima wondered worriedly.

‘I’m sorry, Shin-chan. I know your lucky items mean a lot to you, so I wanted to surprise you. I found out that today’s lucky item for Cancer was a pair of green chopsticks…’

‘But those are sold out’, Midorima recalled gloomily. ‘They were available only at one store, but the owner told me that he had sold them first thing in the morning. It is really my unlucky day!’

‘Yeah, about that… Maybe these can help…’, Takao said reluctantly, presenting Midorima the green chopsticks he had bought earlier that day. ‘I wanted to give these to you as a gift… but we were having such a wonderful time staying indoors that I was afraid you would want to leave if you had your lucky item. I’m really sorry, Shin-chan.’

Dumbfounded, Midorima divided his puzzled stare between his boyfriend and his lucky item. Should he be mad at Takao? Because right now he was feeling everything _but_ anger.

‘Did you really think I would spent my day without you if I had my lucky item? Or if my sign was ranked first?’

‘I guess not, but—’

‘Of course not!’, Midorima exclaimed, snatching the chopsticks from Takao’s hand. ‘And thank you for these.’

‘You’re welcome… I guess.’

‘You’re lucky Scorpio ranked first today’, Midorima observed with a condescending smile.

‘And what’s my lucky item?’, Takao wanted to know. Midorima loved talking about those things, so he was happy to indulge him, especially after sneakily hiding his lucky item!

‘A kiss’, Midorima promptly retorted, adjusting his glasses.

‘Are you sure?’, Takao asked doubtfully, frowning an eyebrow. ‘Because I’ve actually read my horoscope and I don’t remem—’

‘Well, I do remember! It was a kiss’, Midorima guaranteed.

‘A kiss, huh?’, Takao murmured, smoothly running his hand from Midorima’s shoulder to the back of his neck, bringing his lips closer to his, kissing him softly and carefully. ‘Like this?’

‘Yeah, like this’, Midorima whispered, his mouth shyly seeking his boyfriend’s lips.

Hastily, Takao responded to his boyfriend’s unexpected eagerness with another kiss, this time longer and bolder, hugging him tightly while they snuggled on each other. In the end, staying indoors was the best decision they could have made, and what seemed to be an unfortunate day for Midorima quickly became a rather tender one.

‘I’m happy that you were able to have your lucky item for today’, Takao said relieved.

‘I’m glad as well. But I already had my very own personal lucky item with me’, Midorima confessed, embarrassingly looking away from Takao, but holding him tighter at the same time.

Takao actually took some time to make sense of Midorima’s mumbles, and when he finally understood the sweet meaning his boyfriend’s words carried he couldn’t help but laugh because, _gosh!_ , it was such a cheesy and unexpected thing to say… but somehow those silly things sounded perfect.

‘I love you too, Shin-chan!’, he replied with a huge smile.       


End file.
